Hunter Once Again
by xXsektor
Summary: Lamb has been taken that much he knows. But where is the real question. without her guidance he shall revert back to his primal stage. and that is something the world should very much not want to see. Rated M for Gore, Rape, Sexual themes, and whatever else you can find that it should be rated M for. Original Story Idea by Nanoshock.


**Hey there peeps and welcome to my corner of the world hehe. in all seriousness though hi and welcome to my very first story on . i first would like to start off by saying thanks to reading this and if its not too much trouble leave a review on your thoughts and how i could improve as a writer. This is very much needed because on a second note i will be posting my star wars halo crossover that im sure people of those fandoms would hopefully love. anyways on to the story and talk back to ya at the end. Disclaimer: This story is based off of characters from the League of Legends game owned by Riot games The cover art of this story if also owned by Riot Games. The idea of this story is to be credited the original writer NanoShock as this is simply my own little twist at the story. I own nothing but any Original characters that are not owned by Riot Games or Nanoshock. At the discretion of either of these parties i will remove this story if need be. Enjoy the story. Viewer Discretion is advised. RC-Sektor-5555 signing off.**

Anger.

That was all Wolf felt as the bird of prey known as Valor carried him to god knows where. He thrashed more violently than before knowing full well lamb must be occupied with Quinn if she had not freed him yet.

It unsettled him to no end knowing lamb was in danger and needed his help,but currently he had talons as long as his teeth inserted inside his mask. He glanced down noticing they were still near the trade caravan they had stopped but were just gaining height. Though none of this mattered for wolf and his ethereal form he could not see the white of lamb anywhere. It was one of the few times he actually felt fear.

As the bird took to simply gaining height he thought rationally ,something he doesn't usually do, and thought thankfully that lamb wasn't dead or he would be to. But where was she?

"Release me you overgrown chick! I'll feast on your carcass when this is over!"

Valor, being slightly more intelligent than the average bird, understood he was being talked too and they were not nice words he could tell that much. Still flying over the trade caravan he began to sway his passenger left and right giving the message that he could just drop Wolf **.** Though the bird wasn't intelligent enough to know that Wolf as a spirit would be unharmed his mask being the only physical thing on him besides his teeth.

Wolf snarled as he had grown sick of this game between him and the bird. Flailing about with renewed vigor Valor was unprepared for the fight the eternal hunter put up and tightened its grip on Wolf's mask. But Wolf's flailing had already rewarded him with what we had wanted. Valor's grip had loosened enough for one talon to slip and let go of Wolf giving him free movement.

"My turn!"

Valor cried as Wolf lunged forward grabbing hold of the talon eviscerating it. Valor cried and released Wolf from his other talon freeing the wolf as he held on to the gnarled talon. As Wolf shook his head tearing more flesh from the leg of Valor he noticed they were heading towards the ground below. Making sure Valor stayed within his grasp he waited a moment before lunging from talon to wing effectively ending the bird's days of flying.

"I'lrgl mnake nyou suffher." He said through flesh and feathers.

The duo soon landed in a clearing by the Caravan where he and lamb were ambushed. Wolf let go of Valor before simply floating down to the ground below. Valor did not have such luck as he careened through a tree before rolling to a stop. His cries of pain were that all were heard.

Wolf gaining his sense of direction back moved over to the downed bird of prey as it cried. Its talon was nothing but a stump of mangled flesh while the other was broken from the crash. His wings both broken from the flight, and one mangled from Wolf's assault, made them useless to the Demacian bird. It laid in the grass its breathing ragged as its injuries had sapped so much of his injury all he could do was to stare at Wolf and await his next move. Though Wolf just hovered over him taking in the situation the bird was now in.

"I know your name. I have always known it. Valor."

The Bird at the call of its name tried to raise it's body. Though Valor knew he had no energy to move an inch but watched as the wolf continued to speak. Wolf moved closer to Valor mere feet away from him and this spooked the bird to no end. The bird tried its utmost hardest to move, To get away from this predator, To warn Quinn. Only made Valor thrash as much as he could. Yet Wolf took noticed of this and simply smiled with his toothy grin. His black ethereal form seeming to become more distorted as the smile grew with hungry looking eyes.

"Yes." He hissed. "Yes! Go! Thrash! Flee! Make me hunt you down!"

Before Valor could cry out, Wolf lunged wrapping his maw around Valor's neck tearing into flesh. He flailed the now dead bird away from him a few feet before pouncing on it and continuing his kill. He showed no remorse or restraint as he tore in the torso of the bird consuming all that entered his mouth. He chomped and chewed anything that had flesh as he feasted on the bird sating his primal urges. Bones were ignored as he chewed threw them like paper to reach whatever he wanted. Not even minutes later Valor remain nothing but a stain of blood on the ground as Wolf licked his maw

"Flesh never tasted so delicious. Now, To find my Lamb."

Wolf returned to where they had first been ambushed sniffing around and looking for any clues. He searched and searched until he had noticed a tree missing much bark as if something had impacted it hard. Wolf growled with displeasure as he distinctly smelled lamb' scent on the tree.

"I have your scent. Worry not little lamb. Nothing escapes my teeth. Whoever did this will pay."

Wolf glanced by the tree and noticed small tufts of white fur clumped up. He looked up too see more clumps of fur leading in a makeshift trail. Wolf grinned then chuckled as Lamb had made his work all the more easier.

"That's my Lamb."

He followed the trail with haste as his his form weaved to and fro as he speeded by following Lamb's tufts. The Sun began to set over the forest as the forest grew dim and the creatures of the night began to emerge. Though this mattered little to Wolf as he carried on with his mission. The tufts of fur began to become more sporadic and were seen less and less until Wolf had finally reached his destination. A Cave.

Wolf Rushed inside the cave all sense of tact lost as he searched for lamb. He cared not if enemies were inside the cave or not as he wanted only to be reunited with her. As he entered he searched frantically looking for any sign of her presence but found none.

"Lamb! Little Lamb where are you!"

Wolf howled her name into the cave but soon realized she was not here. He whimpered slightly lowering his head to the ground before he smelled something. He knew this scent as it something he smelled commonly when out in the forest or in the towns of mortals. A smell only he knew and had kept lamb distant from. The smell of sex. Now focusing his senses he realized this cave reeked of the must of mating. And Lamb's scent was mixed into it as well.

Wolf snarled as he closed in on the scent and was rewarded with a small puddle. He moved closer, positioning his nose directly over the puddle, and inhaled. He snarled viciously as he distinctly smelled Lamb's scent among the puddle he only knew as fluids from mating. He also realized Lamb had been forcefully mated. Wolf's rage reached a new level as snarled and growled begging to tear into something.

"They will feel my teeth against their throats for desecrating MY Lamb"

Seething he saw the fluids made a trail only seeable by scent deeper into the woods. Wolf licked his maw and grinned his form becoming more distorted just like before. His eyes changed from their natural blue flame color to black with a pinprick of red unnoticeable to the human eye as this new form took on he only said one word over and over before bounding into the woods following the scent trail.

"Flesh. Flesh. Flesh. Flesh. Flesh. Flesh!" he hissed.

The Campfire roared as Quinn and her small group of 6 scouts sat around the fire telling stories and eating. The group of scouts were impressed by Quinn's capture of Lamb and completely ignored the fact of Quinn's exhaustion and that she took so long. Quinn grinned slightly as she recalled the memory of giving it to Lamb and filled her with pleasure. Though as she recalled the memory fondly, one of the scouts came over to her

"Sir? Where's Valor? we left some meat ready for him."

Quinn's smile had soon then completely faded as the scout was right. It had been some time since she had heard from Valor even after her efforts at calling her friend. She was undoubtedly sure Valor was fine though as he knew how to take care of himself. He's probably dragging that dumb wolf somewhere he cant escape.

"Ah, he's probably dragging our prisoner's pet off somewhere where he cant harm anyone. If I know Valor,which I do, He'll be back soon just gonna have to give him more time to work with is all.

The scout nodding before glancing at a medium sized cage to be pulled by two horses they had brought with them. Inside sat the now conscious and suspiciously quiet Lamb. When she had first woke up she had began to sob uncontrollably though Quinn said it was about her being captured but now she simply sat there. Staring at the woods

"And Her."

Quinn looked at lamb before chuckling.

"We'll let Jarvan handle her.

The Guard nodded before walking back to the others though he turned around before he made it to them

"You, alright sir?"

Quinn was surprised at the sudden question but kept her cool and responded calmly

"Yea, im fine. Just ready to get back is all"

The Guard smiled slightly.

"Well if you ever need someone to talk-"

They were cut off as their group hushed them and gathered their weapons. One of the scouts had spotted something and had immediately relayed to the rest of the group. Quinn stood ready her crossbow aimed and ready for anything that came at them. Though nothing could have prepared for them this.

A scout chose the moment to speak and figure out what to do. If they were in a hostile situation they needed a plan.

"Sir, what are your orders."

Quinn calmly stared back out into the dark woods. She had heard the guards question but still calmly stared as she thought of a response. They were in a bad situation, she knew that much, they could be surrounded for all she knew but she didn't want to provoke the enemy to attack. Unknown to Quinn, the Enemy was beginning to attack anyways. Provoked or not.

A scout, one of Quinn's newest additions, stared into the darkness just like everyone else when he thought he saw something red and tiny dart by. He had lightly tapped the ground in his area to alert the squad to the danger in his direction changing their attention to the same spot he was staring at and they saw it.

Not too far off in the woods were two floating red pinpricks, so small they could be easily missed, staring back at the group. The staring standoff lasted only a minute but felt like hours as no one moved, until it spoke. Horror was etched on to Quinn's face as she knew exactly who it was out in these dark woods

"Tell me little lamb. Which lives are mine to take?"

Quinn could only stare on in horror as Lamb had finally chose to speak and basically killing them all.

"All lives dear wolf. All lives."

The squad of rangers jumped as they could see the white teeth of Wolf out in the woods as he smiled at them all. Frightened the newest scout fired his crossbow into the dark hoping he'd hit Wolf before attempting to reload. Though the group angered at the rookie's mistake knowing well he missed. The fear they once had returned When wolf spoke once more before charging at the group.

"Flesh from Bone!"

Quinn was shocked at the sudden speed Wolf had used to close the gap between him and the scouts. His distorted form danced left and right as he dodged trees and the crossbow bolts the scouts fired at him. She could only dive out of his path and watch in horror as he grabbed the newest scout by the torso in his maw. The scout screamed in pain as the teeth chewed threw his torso spurting blood out of his mouth. The scouts gave chase after Wolf through the camp before he finally decided to end the scouts life. Bursting through their campfire, he finally chewed through the scout cutting him in two and his torso landing in the now unlit campfire.

The scouts fired ruthlessly at wolf hoping to end his existence when he looked back at them, smiling, before darting back into the darkness. Quinn moved to the long dead scout and stared as his eyes stared off into the dark, lifeless. The scouts now down a man huddled together, forming a perimeter, and keeping a eye out for all points of entry for Wolf. A experienced scout, James, chose the moment to speak to Quinn.

"Ma'am. You're the commanding officer and have faced this being before in the League. What can we expect? What are his tactics?

Quinn could only glance at the scout, sweat running down her head as she focused back on the woods. She had never faced Wolf on his own. Wolf was usually on a tight leash by lamb but with her not calling the shots he was unpredictable. The earlier kill he just pulled was ruthless but was at the same time tactical. He had murdered the freshest recruit causing morale to fall and also snuffed her campfire reducing vision in the already dark forest. Quinn's face then widened as she came to the sudden realiziation.

"He's hunting us." She whispered

The scout not being able to hear what he said spoke a little louder and moved closer to Quinn. Essentially dropping his guard and his focus on the woods where the spectral demon waited.

"Say that again command-"

"Look out" a scout had called

The veteran was cut short as Wolf had chose his moment to strike coming from the woods where the scout was supposed to be looking he moved low surprising the scouts. Quinn stepped forward and fired her crossbow scoring a hit and chipping his mask. This only seemed to anger him as he snarled before gaining speed. The rest of the scouts fired at him as well some chinking his mask or grazing it but he ignored it all together. His target in sight the Hunter dashed past the group. But not before seizing the veteran's leg in his maw dragging him off. The scouts hurriedly fired at Wolf trying to get him to let go but it was too late. Quinn gave one last wasted shot before he disappeared into the woods once again. Their fellow scout being dragged away, could only scream in pain as he tried to fight and free himself as he noticed his squad getting further and further away. Once they had lost sight of him or Wolf they could only listen as who they guessed was their brother in arms screamed out into the night before there was nothing but silence.

The scouts could only stare at the exact spot they last saw James face before they snapped back into reality. They once again focused on the woods awaiting for Wolf's next move. Quinn,gathering the attention of her troops, made hand signals and ordered them to move to the cart where Lamb was being held. Once there they set up a perimeter once again while Quinn reached inside the cage dragging Lamb out. Still tied up, she threw lamb in the center of her group before aiming her crossbow directly at Lamb's head. Lamb could only stare back Quinn no expression on her face

"Call off your damn wolf or I'll end you right here."

Quinn then turned to the woods yelling out sure enough for Wolf to hear.

"You hear that! Leave us alone or I'll end your precious Little Lamb's life."

Lamb could only chuckle before staring Quinn directly in the eyes.

"Killing me will not stop him. This is not the League young Demacian. We are death. Ending me will leave him to roam unchecked until I am born again. Which is a very long process I might add."

The scouts also listening in on the conversation where about to give their opinion on the matter before they looked to see wolf slowly exit the woods. The grin still present on his face he spoke staring directly at Quinn.

"You take something of mine. I Take something of yours." He hissed

Quinn could only stare at Wolf unsure of what he meant until it hit her like a train. She began to shed tears even with the ever present anger etched on her face as she aimed her crossbow directly at Wolf's mask.

"What did you do to Valor!"

The grin on Wolf's face only seemed to grow before he presented her with his proof. Moving to a nearby bush, he showed to the Scout's face her loving bird's skull. The Skull was chipped and seemed to have been chewed through leaving the other scouts to believe he had feasted on Valor. And had ignored the bones. Quinn pure rage on her face fired her crossbow and took off part of his mask injuring the wolf. The other scouts seeing the time of weakness fired as well some chipping more of the mask off. Wolf took the hits from the crossbows, feigning pain as the group moved closer thinking they were about to secure a kill. Though Quinn was a little quicker to catch on, as she remembered how wolf fought when he was a enemy or "ally" in the league. A dreaded move that unleashed wolf in the league doing unholy amounts of damage. Quinn stopped and began to alert her squad but it was already too late.

"Get back! Its Wolf's-"

Wolf had beat her too it dashing in between the group rising up his teeth and maw wide has he roared and howled.

"Frenzy!"

Quinn, though she had made it out of Wolf's range of attack her 4 remaining scouts were not so lucky. Wolf set upon them showing no remorse as he chewed threw flesh and bone. Limbs were severed as they served as nothing but morsels to the Wolf. He feasted upon her squad showing no mercy to them or their cries for it too stop. He made them all suffer as he dashed back and forth between targets slowly dismembering them and eating them alive. The scouts could only scream and watch as Wolf, now having disarmed his targets, played with his food. He feasted upon making sure they lived to feel it and see it before ending their lives snapping their necks in his now bloodied maw. The silence of the forest resumed. Wolf simply floated there staring off into the sky before focusing back onto Quinn. The grin never leaving his face as he floated forward. Quinn readied her crossbow but realized she was out of bolts as fell and crawled backwards until bumping into Lamb.

"Please! Stay back!"

Wolf ignored her as he floated past her chewing on the bands that had Lamb tied up, freeing her. Still ignoring Quinn, Lamb jumped up hugging Wolf somehow as he smiled within her embrace. Lamb had begun to cry again as she whispered into Wolf's ear of what happened in the cave. He could only comfort her by slowly licking her face and telling her it would be alright. With that out of the way he focused back on Quinn anger present on his face.

"I shall make your death slow scout. Just. Like. Caleb's'. though I do believe explanations are in order. Why? Why forcefully mate my Lamb? Have you gone mad? Or do you just wish for me to kill you slowly? For I would love nothing more then strip the meat off your bones."

Quinn could only breathe ragged breaths as she tried of think of way to get out of this alive.

"I- Ididnt want to- but she just would keep her mouth shut the insufferable Bi-"

Quinn's sentence was never finished before Wolf lunged forward taking her shooting arm in his maw tearing it to shreds before throwing Quinn a few feet. She could only moan in pain as the Wolf once again now hovered over her face.

"Choose your words wisely scout."

Quinn could only groan out a response

"Please. What do you want."

Wolf leaned forward so close it would be mistaken for kissing. Though Quinn could see all the blood on his teeth and maw as she realized he was trying to scare her. And it was working. He grinned that sadistic smile once again showing bloodied teeth before looking at Lamb. She was huddled near the caravan bow on her back as held her legs to her chest and rocked back and forth. Quinn actually almost felt guilty for what she had done to Lamb as no one deserved what she had got. But She wasn't entirely guilty and Wolf knew that before leaning next to her ear. Quinn awaited whatever dreaded words he was to speak but before they came, a circle of magical properties she knew all to well from the league of legends appeared around her, she had been marked.

"For you to suffer."

That night screams filled the forest the entire night before a patrol came out to find Quinn's squad the next morning. Or what was left of them. Limbs, blood, and flesh littered the entire campground as it was obvious Quinn's men had been eviscerated but worst of all was Quinn herself. She hung from a nearby tree by her intestines her arms and legs all missing. Her chest was a massacre as it seemed a hole had been ate through it. Her head was nothing but a painting of agony as the face she had before she had passed had stuck as she stared at nothing her mouth open in a mock scream. But worst of all was that she was covered in cum signifying at some point she had been raped before she was set up like a sign. Lastly blood from more than likely Quinn was etched in a saying all over her body and on the tree she hung on frightening the troops too no end

"We take our mark. For we are never one. Without the other."

 **Welcome back. Quite a story huh? probably not. anyways I'd just like to say thanks for reading and if you liked it enough to do so leave me a review on your thoughts. Until next time guys.**


End file.
